


Misunderstanding

by The_Heroes_Time_Forgot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heroes_Time_Forgot/pseuds/The_Heroes_Time_Forgot
Summary: “Welcome to Salsa Class. Who’s ready to learn how to dance?” The instructor asked cheerily.Michelle saw Peter’s eyes widen at her words and almost burst out laughing. He tried to hide his bag of chips behind his back. It wasn’t working well.The instructor spied the chips being poorly concealed by Peter, and a look of confusion crossed her features. Peter tried to explain himself, “There’s been a misunderstanding...”





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters

Ned and Michelle sat at the same table they sat at every day. They made small chit chat while they waited for a certain bug-boy to join them. The fact that they were having to wait was odd, as Peter was basically joined at the hip with Ned and went everywhere with him.

Finally, Peter sat down with his lunch tray, a grin plastered across his face. Ned looked at his wrist like he had a watch, which he didn’t, then at Peter, “Dude. You’re late. Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you for...” He looked at MJ for help, and she looked at her wrist that actually had a watch on it.

“3 minutes and 27 seconds.” She told him.

“3 minutes and 27 seconds.” Ned repeated.

Peter’s grin didn’t leave his face, “I have a very good reason for being 3 minutes and 27 seconds late. And that reason is that I saw a flyer for a salsa class.”

Both Ned and Michelle raised an eyebrow at him. She spoke up first, “And... this is a big deal because...?”

“Who wouldn’t want to go to a class to learn how to make salsa?”

Ned’s eyes lit up. MJ’s mouth opened as she was about to correct him, but she closed it. She wanted to see how long it took them.

“Dude! We could make a bunch, and bring chips and just eat them the whole class!” Ned pitched his idea to Peter, who’s grin grew more than MJ thought was possible.

“Dude, that’s a great idea!”

“Out of curiosity...” Michelle started, gaining the two dork’s attention, “... Where is this class taking place?”

“They’re doing it in a community hall or something. I can’t remember exactly. I’ll go get the address later.” Peter explained. He still wasn’t getting it apparently.

“Well, I’m sold. When is it?” She asked.

“This Saturday at 2.” Peter told her. She typed that into her phone as a reminder. Peter continued, “Are you gonna bring a bag of chips too? Should we all bring different types?”

MJ turned away and bit her knuckle to contain her laughter, then turned back a moment later like nothing had happened, “No. I think two bags will be enough.”

“Cool.”

“This is gonna be so sweet!” Ned fist pumped, then turned his attention to his food and changed to subject to some nerdy thing, engrossing Peter almost immediately.

MJ chuckled quietly, shaking her head, “Losers.”

—————————————————————————

The rest of the week went by relatively quick. Nothing notable happening other than a physics quiz that all three nailed.

On Saturday MJ got ready for the class. She put on nice shoes and a floral dress that she’d despised when her mother had originally boughten it for her, but thought that it’d do for the “salsa making” class.

Peter had texted her the address earlier in the week, so she had planned when she’d leave, how she’d get there, and how long it would take her already. Even so, she was early when she got there. Only by about 10 minutes, but still early.

She stood in the entrance hallway for her dorks, who showed up at exactly 2:01. Both of them each had a bag of Tostitos in their hands. She rolled her eyes, “You losers ready to... make salsa.” She asked them, pausing before the last part, hoping they would catch on.

They didn’t.

“Hell yeah. We’re gonna make it extra spicy.” Ned told her proudly.

Peter looked at him in confusion, “We are?”

“Yeah dude. Everyone knows that the hotter the salsa, the better. We’ll be the best in the class.” Ned explained like it was obvious.

Peter considered this, then made a face like he’d decided his friend’s words were the most sensible he’d ever heard.

Michelle rolled her eyes again, “Lets just go in.” She gestured towards the hall, motioning for the two guys to go in first.

They walked in, and Peter and Ned had smug looks on their faces.

“Looks like we were the only ones who thought to bring chips. We’re geniuses.” Peter whispered to Ned loud enough that MJ could hear it.

The instructor walked in. She was not dressed like someone who was going to teach them how to make salsa. Peter narrowed his eyes at her outfit. He opened his mouth to say something, but the instructor started talking before he could.

“Welcome to Salsa Class. Who’s ready to learn how to dance?” The instructor asked cheerily.

Michelle saw Peter’s eyes widen at her words and almost burst out laughing. He tried to hide his bag of chips behind his back. It wasn’t working well.

The instructor spied the chips being poorly concealed by Peter, and a look of confusion crossed her features. Peter tried to explain himself, “There’s been a misunderstanding...”

A crunch was heard from the side of the room, and everyone turned to see Ned, sitting in the corner eating out of his bag. He waved, his mouth full of chips.

“I see...” The instructor said slowly, then she shook her head to reset her focus, “Anyways, thank you for coming. Today’s class will cover basic salsa dancing steps. First I want to see what you all already know. So...” She pressed play on an old boom box that Michelle was convinced she’d grabbed from a box that was labeled “Really Old and Outdated”, and music that reminded MJ of her family’s trip to the Caribbean came through the speakers.

Most of the other people that came to the class had at least a basic idea of what they were doing. Peter, however, had none. He was standing still, holding his bag of chips in front of him after his failed attempt to hide it. He was looking down, like he was trying to mentally retrace his steps, trying to figure out where he’d went wrong.

Michelle walked over, grabbed him by the wrist and they headed over to sit with Ned, who’d almost finished his bag.

“I... I don’t understand... The flyer said ‘Salsa Class’...” Peter mumbled to himself as they sat down.

“Peter, were there any pictures on the flyer?” Michelle asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Well yeah, there was a picture of the teacher and...” He paused, then his face flushed. He scratched the back of his head, “...And she was... dancing...”

“Dude...” Ned whined as MJ facepalmed. She took a breath then grabbed Peter’s hand, dragging him back into the middle of the hall, “C’mon dweeb. You’re gonna get your money’s worth.”

“Whoa, hey!” He yelped as she yanked him up onto his feet, “MJ, I don’t know how to dance.”

“Well duh, that’s what the class is for.” She said without looking at him.

“No, I mean, I don’t know how to dance, at all.”

She huffed, “Well you better be a quick learner. I’ll try and teach you, cause I guarantee that the instructor isn’t equipped with enough patience to deal with you like I am.”

“Uh... alright.” He said hesitantly.

“Alright. Do you at the very least know about beginning stance?” Michelle asked him. He just stood there staring at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

 _’This is gonna take a while...’_ She told herself, “Okay, so first...”

—————————————————————————

MJ made two very important discoveries that day:

1\. The bagel shop she went to every morning for breakfast had switched over to a different brand of cream cheese that seemed to be more cheese than cream.

And 2. Peter Benjamin Parker could not dance worth shit.

Despite him being Spider-Man, and having the agility and reflexes that came with being Spider-Man, he danced like he had two left feet that were cut off at the knee. He danced like he had two left stubs.

MJ pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Parker, how is it possible that you are incapable of even attempting to move in the right way?”

“I told you I was bad at this!” He whined.

“No shit.” She mumbled under her breath, “Alright, I thought I had enough patience for this, but apparently I overestimated myself in that regard. Leeds!” She called to the other boy, who had finished his bag of chips and was now dancing with Peter’s. He jumped as she said his name.

“Yeah?”

“Chips. Now.” She ordered, holding her hand out to catch the bag. He tossed it over and she grabbed it as it entered her hand. She made a motion towards Peter with her head, “You try to teach him.” She started to walk towards the exit.

“Hey! Where’re you going?” Ned asked as she walked away.

“Home. Thanks for the chips.” She called back, opening the bag.

“Those are mine!” Peter informed her.

She kept walking, popping a chip into her mouth, “Not anymore. Later losers. See ya on Monday!” And she walked out the door, leaving Ned to take his turn being appalled at Peter’s lack of dancing skills.


End file.
